Totem of the Rainbow Flower Staff (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Totem of the Rainbow Flower Staff. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins with Sunny Bell and Jankenland Gang, they were having a beautiful day. Mary Bell: Isn't this not beautiful? Jankenman: It sure is. Aikko: I can hardly wait for this day, non of us could. Just then, they were recieving a vision form Florida. Florida: The totem of the Rainbow Flower Staff has been sensed, it must be found at once. So, they had to meet with Florida as soon as they arrived at the CPA Secret Lab. Meanwhile, everything was ready for Alex Xanatos and Moana's engagement party thanks to Ransik and his alliance of redeemed beasts and monsters. Scrapper: Everything's all set, Ransik. Ransik: Excellent, Scrapper, now we'll be ready for Alex and Moana's engagement party. John Smith: Hello, Ransik, what'd I miss? Ransik: We've got everything ready for Alex and Moana's engagement party. Notacon: I just can't wait until they got married. Professor Utonium: It's going to be a wonderful party. Ken Utonium: It sure would, Dad. Talking Dog: I've got the champaign. At last, there was a huge celebration. Then, there was an alarm going on as Ransik had to summon Twilight and her friends. Ransik: Twilight, com in! Do any of you read me!? Twilight Sparkle: What is it, Ransik? Ransik: We've got an emergency, meet me at the lab at once. With that, Ransik waited for Twilight and her friends to come. Soon enough, they came just in time as Florida foretold of the totem for the Rainbow Flower Staff. Florida: Rangers, this is the totem for the Rainbow Flower Staff. You must find it before Bowser gets his evil claws on it first. Starlight Glimmer: How're we gonna do that? Ransik: Simple, Florida has informed me that you must gather all eight pieces, the Mushroom Staff of Passion, the Clover of Harmony, the Flower of Peace, the Pear of Courage, the Star of Hope, the Diamond of Intelligent, the Gem of Power, and the Ribbon of Love. Sunset Shimmer: So then, we'll form the Rainbow Flower Staff? Florida: Exactly, Sunset. Just make sure you retrieve all eight pieces first and then we can make the staff. Pinkie Pie: Makes sense to me. Rarity: We'll see to it. Mario: Let's go. Luigi: Time's wasting. Blue Toad: We'd better hurry. Yellow Toad: We can't let Bowser find the staff. Soon enough, Mario and his friends got the 8 pieces. Mario: I found the Mushroom Staff of Passion! Luigi: I found the Pear of Courage! Blue Toad: I found the Diamond of Intelligent! Yellow Toad: I found the Flower of Peace! Purple Toad: I got the Gem of Power! Princess Peach: I found the Ribbon of Love! Princess Daisy: I found the Clover of Harmony! Rosalina: I found the Star of Hope! Spike: Okay, that's all eight pieces. Pinkie Pie: Now, all we need is to combine them into the Rainbow Flower Staff! Rainbow Dash: This is gonna be awesome! With that, they all put the pieces together into the Rainbow Love Staff. However, there was a huge light of rainbow that's showing the way to the first staff. Iggy Koopa: Oh! Lemmy Koopa: Pretty light! Bowser: It's coming from the Rainbow Flower Staff! I must have it! With that, Bowser Jr. and his siblings were ready to begin their mission. Bowser Jr.: We're ready, Pop. Mistress 9: Go, My children, and do not underestimate the rangers. At last, Bowser Jr. and the rest of his siblings begin the hunt for the Rainbow Flower Staff. Back in CPA, Twilight and everyone else were getting close to finishing the staff. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, we should be done with the staff right about now. Mary Bell: How's it coming? Ransik: It's just about ready, Mary Bell. At last, the Rainbow Flower Staff was created as one as it has revealed. Jankenman: Wow, I've never seen anything like it. Diabolico: Be careful, the staff has never been tested yet. Itassis: Unless Jankenman is brave enough to wield a weapon such as the Rainbow Flower Staff. Mario: Let's hope you're right, Itassis. Toad: You never know, Mario. Then, Jankenman was willing to posess the Rainbow Flower Staff with all of his heart. Jankenman: Wow! Ransik: Jankenman is wielding the Rainbow Flower Staff. Diabolico: Yes, Ransik, he could be the key to stoping Bowser's outcomes. And so, he make ready to fight more evil coming. Suddenly, the Koopa Minions attacked the city scaring all civilians. Ransik: There are Koopa Minions everywhere, we must get the poeple indoors and into safety. With that, Twilight and her friends had to take action. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Guys, let's do this! Blossom and Brick: Right! With that, Twilight and her friends morphed. Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Elemental Warriors: Elemental Power, Descend! (as they all morphed) Just then, Bowser Jr. and his sibings were leading the attack. Bowser Jr.: Come on, Sibs, we've got work to do! Soon, the Harmony Force Rangers and their allies begin their fight and used the Rainbow Flower Staff for good. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, we've got a battle to win! Mario: Right behind you, Twilight! Luigi: Let's do this! Sure enough, Jakenman was about to use the Rainbow Flower Staff for good. Jakenman: Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225